1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headwear and more specifically it relates to a hair retaining headwear system for efficiently covering a user's head and retaining their ponytail outside of the headwear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Headwear, such as bandanas and head wraps have been in use for years. The headwear is worn for purposes of comfort, warmth, protection from various elements and absorbing perspiration. The headwear is worn independently and also under various types of headgear or helmets. The headwear is often able to be comfortably worn; however for individuals with long hair the use of the headwear may often times be uncomfortable.
An individual with long hair generally prefers to retain their hair in an orderly manner when wearing the headwear to participate in various types of activities or sports. Retaining the hair in an orderly manner can help to prevent discomfort for the user from the hair bouncing about or positioning itself in front of the individual's eyes when the individual is being active. Retaining the hair in an orderly manner outside of the headwear can also prevent the user from having to “bunch” their hair underneath the headwear thus being a difficult process and causing discomfort.
Adjusting the headwear to accommodate for the plethora of hair may often times cause the headwear to become loosened or misaligned thus making the headwear uncomfortable to wear and not of a sufficient tautness around the head to efficiently retain the individual's perspiration. It is appreciated that at times it may also be desired to simply retain the ponytail, without providing a substantial amount of fabric over the user's head. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved hair retaining headwear system for efficiently covering a user's head and retaining their ponytail outside of the headwear.